Fall
by kirigaya chika
Summary: Aku mencintai sahabatku yang telah 'hancur' dan menghindarkan dirinya untuk kembali 'jatuh'. /"Aku mencintaimu"/"T-tapi kau tau kalau aku..."/ Sasuhina/ Hope you like it


**FALL**

Disclaimer : Naruto asli punya om Masashi Kisimoto

'Fall' fiction yang aku tulis dari lagunya Justin Bieber "Fall"

Hope you like it minna-san, aku pembaca yang lagi mencoba untuk menulis saat ini.

* * *

Dia satu-satunya anak perempuan yang dekat denganku, sahabat untuk 12 tahun dalam 22 tahun hidupku. Kami bercerita, berjalan, dan bermain bersama.

Semua selalu berjalan normal seperti itu. Hingga tiba dimana akhirnya dia jatuh cinta, dan patah hati dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya. Dia sahabatku, Hyuga Hinata. Dia menghidari cinta, menjauhkan segala sesuatu mengenai cinta dari dalam hidupnya.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadirannya hingga tidak peranah aku sadari bahwa aku telah 'jatuh' untuknya, 'jatuh' pada setiap hal yang telah kami jalani selama ini.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaanku ini padanya. Takut bahwa persaan ini akan merubah persahabatan 12 tahun yang kami miliki, persahabatan yang sangat berarti seorang Uchiha sepertiku.

Saat Keeranian Untuk menyatakan perasaan ini muncul, dia telah 'hancur' menutup diri dari cinta, dan menghindarkan dirinya untuk ekmbali mengalami jatuh cinta.

Haruskah aku maju dan mengambil kesempatanku? Atau hanya berdiam diri dan menjalani semua seperti biasa? Semua terlihat begitu membingungkan hingga akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mencobanya. Setidaknya aku tidak akan menyesali ini di masa depan, menyesal karena tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya seperti dalam dorama yang sering di tonton oleh ibuku.

"aku mencintaimu" aku menyatakannya benar-benar menyatakan perasaanku padanya saat kami sedang berjalan di taman seperti biasa.

"jangan bercanda Sasuke-kun" dia terlihat acuh, benar-benar tidak mempercayai apa yang aku katakan kepadanya.

"Hn.. aku mencintaimu Hyuga Hinata" ku ulangi pernyataanku untuk meyakinkannya dan itu berhasil. Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pernyataanku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"E-e-tto tapi kau tau kalau aku sudah menutup diri untuk jatuh cinta kembali" Dia menundukkan kepalanya saat mengatakan hal itu, Nampak sekali bahwa dia tidak menyukai topic yang sedang kami bicarakan saat ini.

"Hn..tidak perduli"

"Tapi…"

"Cobalah denganku hanya denganku, berikan kesempatan pada dirimu untuk kembali 'jatuh' dan kali ini akan ku pastikan kau akan 'jatuh' untukku"

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Percayalah padaku. Aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit saat nanti kau 'jatuh', tapi satu hal yang dapat aku pastikan bahwa saat sakit itu datang, kan ku pastikan aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu"

Aku benar-benar banyak bicara hari itu, hanya dia Hyuga Hinata, sahabatku yang mampu membuat aku Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari karakter dan kebiasaanku.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun.."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat tiba-tiba suara lembut dan sangat familiar memanggil namaku

"sejak kapan kau berada di situ, kenapa hanya berdiri di sana? Kau terlihat sedang melamun" lagi-lagi suara yang sangat aku sukai itu terdengar dan kini sedang memberondong pertanyaan kepadaku

"Hn cukup lama untuk memperhatukan seorang bidadari yang sedang terlelap, terpesona akan keindahan bidadari itu hingga tidak dapat melakukan apapun, dan melamunkan kisahku dengan sang bidadari di masa lalu"

Ku hampiri dia yang tadi tengah berjalan ke arahku. Segera ku peluk bidadariku itu dank u kecup keningnya, sebuah tindakan kecil yang mampu menimbulkan rona merah di pipinya yang sangat aku sukai.

"S-s-sasuke kun.." dia terbata lagi kali ini, persis seperti saat ku nyatakan perasaanku pertama kali padanya. Kali ini bukan karena dia tidak menyakainya, tetapi karena dia tengah malu saat ini. Terbukti dia menenggelamkan wajah merahnya di dadaku.

"…"

"…"

"A-a-aku mencintaimu S-sasuke-kun, terimakasih karena berhasil membuatku 'jatuh' dan memberikan keberanian padaku untuk 'jatuh' kembali"

Aku tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutanku dari pengakuannya saat ini, sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lakukan mengingat sifatnya yang sangat pemalu.

"Hn, aku juga mencintaimu Uchiha Hinata"

Aku tidak dapat membendung rasaku, kukecup bibir kecilnya yang telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya dan selamanya hanya akan menjadi milikku.

Dia terlihat kecewa saat yang dia dapat hanya kecupan kecil dariku, ini adalah kesempatan menggodanya kali ini. Aku benar-benar menyukai wajah merahnya saat dia tengah menahan malu karena wajah itu hanya untukku seorang ya akan ku pastikan hanya untukku.

"Kenapa hime, kau terlihat kecewa" aku memberikan seringaian kecil pada wajahku dan tepat seperti yang sudah aku bayangkan wajahnya kini telah berubah seutuhnya menjadi merah, seperti tomat yang benar-benar aku sukai.

"Berhenti menggodaku S-sasuke kun" dia menggembungkan pipinya saat ini yang otomatis membuat bibirnya menjadi mengkerucut sebuah ekspresi yang benar-benar menggemaskan darinya.

Cup

Aku mengecup bibirnya lagi saat ini, tapi tidak aku lepaskan seperti saat ciuman yang pertama tadi, kali ini ciumanku lebih menuntut padanya. Kami saling mengutarakan perasaan kami satu sama lain dalam ciuman ini, mengutarakan betapa kami menikmati kebersamaan kami bukan hanya sebagai sahabat tetapi juga sebagai sepasang kekasih yang telah terikat dalam hubungan pernikahan.

"Bagaimana hime siap untuk ronde selanjutnya?" ku kedipkan sebelah mataku lagi-lagi untuk menggodanya, tapi kali ini reaksi yang kau dapatkan tidak sesuai dengan ang aku bayangkan

"Siapa takut, Ojou-sama" dia balik mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggodaku kali ini. Aku benar-benar terperangah kali ini namun segera aku kembali kea lam sadarku mengikuti alur permainan yang kami ciptakan

"Baiklah, kau yang memintanya hime jadi jangan coba menghentikannya nanti" seringai terbit dari wajahku menantikan yang akan terjadi pada kami nanti

"Kyaa…" dia menjerik panic saat aku mengendongnya secara tiba-tiba menuju sesi selanjutnya yang aku tunggu-tunggu

Dia telah 'Jatuh' untukku seperti yang telah aku janjikan kepadanya. Berusaha untuk selalu berada di sampingnya, saat dia merasakan sakit karena telah 'jatuh' untukku. Dia Hyuga Hinata yang kini telah menjadi Uchiha Hinata, Sahabat Untuk 14 tahun dan Istri untuk 1 tahun dalam 24 tahun hidupku.

* * *

Flash back

"mm.. e-etto, aku benar-benar takut untuk mencobanya kembali karena rasa sakitnya benar-benar sulit untuk aku hadapi S-Sasuke-kun"

"hn aku tau, apa kau lupa aku selalu di sampingmu? aku menyadari setiap perubahanmu, tapi kau saja yang tidak peka pada perasaanku baka"

aku bermaksud menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara kami tapi itu tidak berhasil aku malah membuatnya menangis kali ini

"hikss.. gomennasai hontouni gomennasai S-sasuke_kun"

"Aduh, jangan menangis Hinata aku hanya bercanda" aku Nampak salah tingkah melihatnya menangis karena tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan hanya pelukan yang dapat aku tawarkan untuk meredakan tangisnya kali ini

"Bukan masalah, karena aku sudah menggungkapkannya jadi berhenti menangis dan cepat jawab pernyataanku Hinata" ucapku disela-sela tangisannya dalam pelukkannku sekali lagi bermaksud menghilangkan kecanggungan yang ada

"..."

"Hei, cepat jawab aku Hinata" aku masih menunggu respon darinya dan akhirnya aku mendapatkannya

"Tapi,, aku tidak yakin akan 'jatuh' untukmu Sasuke-kun" dia tampak mulai membaik terbukti dia menanggapi dengan candaannya atas ucapanku

"Hei kau,, apa kau lupa aku ini seorang pangeran hah? kau tidak akan tahan dengan karismaku ini jika kau berani melihatku sebagai seorang lelaki keh" aku mengucapkannya dengan percaya diri karena memang itulah aku

"hhaa.. kau tidak pernah berubah Sasuke-kun selalu percaya diri tingkat akut, tapi... baiklah aku akan mencobanya tapi pastikan untuk menangkapku ya kalau aku jatuh nanti kalau tidak awas kau" hinata berusaha memberikan deathglare pada kalimatnya yang terakhir dan itu tidak berhasil dengan baik kerena aku lebih merasa gemas daripada takut dengn tataoannya hhaa

"hmm,, sepertinya aku harus melatih fisikku karena aku akan kesusahan mengangkat tubuhmu yang gemuk ini saat menangkapmu nanti" aku mencoba menggodanya sekali lagi dan itu sukses membuat aku mendapatkan cubitan kecil pada perutku

"SASUKE..." tidak ada suffix (gak tau bener apa enggak :v) kun lagi dari panggilanku kali itu..

aku berlari untuk menghindari cubitan selanjutnya yang ia tujukan padaku, kami berlarian seperti 12 tahun yang lalu saat kami masih berusia 10 tahun dan ini benar-benar menyenangkan sangat menyenangkan dan begitu berharga bagi seorang Uchiha sepertiku.


End file.
